The present invention relates to a wound iron core for a stationary apparatus such as a transformer or reactor, or more particularly, to a wound iron core made up of magnetic steel sheets having a magnetic characteristic (hereinafter refers to iron loss, magnetic permeability) laminated inside the same iron core at an arbitrary distribution ratio of lamination thickness and a stationary apparatus including such a wound iron core.
Magnetic steel sheets of an identical type having an identical magnetic characteristic are laminated inside the same iron core of a wound iron core for a transformer. As part of measures against global warming, there is a tendency toward low loss transformers in recent years, and in order to reduce iron loss (non-load loss) generated in an iron core or copper loss (load loss) generated in a coil, the former is designed to increase the amount of magnetic steel sheet used and secure a greater sectional area of the iron core to thereby reduce a magnetic flux density or use an expensive low loss magnetic steel sheet, which leads to upsizing of iron cores and increases in cost.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-10-270263) describes an amorphous iron core composed of amorphous sheet block members of relatively low quality material in magnetic characteristic inside and those of relatively high quality material outside in forming amorphous sheet block members.